


Your Love is Sunlight

by Dresupi



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Ficlet Collection, Fluff, M/M, Multi, One Shot Collection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:08:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26977858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dresupi/pseuds/Dresupi
Summary: A collection of Wintertaserwings short fics I've been prompted. Various ratings and subject matter.None of the ficlets are connected unless otherwise noted.The first chapter is the table of contents.I will mark mature/explicit shorts with an *.
Relationships: Darcy Lewis/Sam Wilson, James "Bucky" Barnes/Darcy Lewis, James "Bucky" Barnes/Darcy Lewis/Sam Wilson, James "Bucky" Barnes/Sam Wilson
Comments: 18
Kudos: 40
Collections: Dresupi's Ficlet Collections





	1. Table of Contents

**Author's Note:**

  * For [uconnhuskiesfan_wintershockship](https://archiveofourown.org/users/uconnhuskiesfan_wintershockship/gifts), [georgiagirlagain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/georgiagirlagain/gifts), [piccalily0510](https://archiveofourown.org/users/piccalily0510/gifts).



  1. Table of Contents
  2. Holiday Bake-Off || for uconnhuskiesfan_wintershockship
  3. Sloth || for georgiagirlagain
  4. Waiting for the zombie hoard to leave us alone and other ways to pass the time || for piccalily0510
  5. Ophelia || for the-silverforked-sky




	2. Holiday Bake-Off || for uconnhuskiesfan_wintershockship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Holiday Prompts 2016
> 
> Other tags: Holidays, Baking

Sam slid the plate of iced gingerbread cookies across the table towards Darcy. “For your consideration, Madam Judge.”

Darcy hummed happily as she took a bite. “These are sinfully good. But technically, I’m not Madam Judge. Not married…” She wiggled the fingers of her left hand with a smile.

“Whose fault is that?” Bucky asked, wiping his forehead with the back of his hand as he presented her with a bowl of homemade peppermint patties. 

She took one, practically melting into her chair as she chewed. “I believe my own, for falling for two of you superhero types…” 

“You know damn well it ain’t us who are dragging our feet in that respect,” Sam reminded her, plopping down on the stool opposite. “And back to the task at hand here…who won?” 

Darcy looked between the two of them, shooting a remorseful look towards Bucky as she tapped the plate of gingerbread cookies. “By default. You didn’t bake those peppermint thingies, Buck.” 


	3. Sloth || for georgiagirlagain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seven Deadly Sins Prompts 2017
> 
> Other tags: Fluff, Lazy Mornings

“Stay in bed…” Sam’s voice was soft but insistent. His hand encircled Bucky’s wrist, tugging him gently back into the bed. 

“C’mon, Buck…sleep in with us…” Darcy practically purred. Or at least it sounded like that to Bucky. A purr, pleading…and he so liked giving both what they wanted. 

“Fine…” He allowed himself to be tugged back into the pile of tangled sheets and limbs. “But don’t start complaining when I have a beer gut…”

Sam snorted. “Complain? I will _pay money_ to see that.” 


	4. Waiting for the zombie hoard to leave us alone and other ways to pass the time || for piccalily0510

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _****_ ****
> 
> **_Halloween Prompts 2020_ **
> 
> **__**
> 
> Other tags: AU - Zombie Apocalypse, Rescue

A pair of hands yanked her down into a storm grate, and another pair clasped over her mouth as she was brought face to face with Captain America himself. And Bucky.

Sam pressed one finger to his lips and went to work replacing the grate. Bucky pulled her away from the opening and she turned in his arms and hugged him tightly.

“I’m so glad to see you guys,” she whispered.

“Shh,” Sam shushed softly. “When they’re gone.”

“Oh,” she mouthed.

It took a while for _them_ to leave, but as the zombies marched above, Sam led Darcy and Bucky to what looked like a base in the drains

There were beds on stilts and a few other creature comforts.

“Okay, we can talk here, but quietly,” Sam cautioned her.

She wrapped both arms around him and he pulled her up off the ground with the tightness of his hug. “I’m so glad to see you guys,” she whispered.

“We’re glad to see you too, doll,” Bucky said, hoisting himself up into one of the beds. “Thought you were up north with the others.”

She shook her head. “I was in the lab when it happened. I made it all of two blocks from the labs in two days, though. Great progress. Didn’t know this was an option.”

“I wish I’d have known that, Darce,” Sam replied. “I’d have come for you.”

“You guys are busy, don’t beat yourself up,” she replied. 

“Still, you’re okay? Not… hurt?”

The unspoken word was ‘bitten’, but she shook her head. “Not a scratch, actually. I’ve been employing the tactic of fucking hiding until I was certain there was nothing before moving. Which is why I’ve made it two blocks.

“You’re alive, that’s all you need,” Bucky replied. “And now you’ve got us. We’ll take care of you.”

“Yea, we will,” Sam assured her. 


	5. Ophelia || for the-silverforked-sky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _****_ ****
> 
> **_Song Prompts 2020-21_ **
> 
> **__**
> 
> Ophelia - The Lumineers
> 
> Other tags: Canon Divergence

Ever since they started doing this whole… SHIELD’s wonder duo thing, they hadn’t really had a ton of time for social lives. It didn’t bother Bucky as much as it seemed to bother Sam, but it did bother Bucky a little.

He missed Darcy, and he knew Sam did as well. They never really brought her up. Not since they’d had to break things off.

She’d been understanding and spared them any tears. Gave a tight-lipped smile and whispered in Bucky’s ear that he was a good man.

Darcy had whispered something in Sam’s ear as well, but Sam never brought it up, so Bucky didn’t ask.

It had meant a lot at the time to hear her tell him he was good. He had times where he didn’t feel like he was. Where he didn’t feel like he should be afforded all the chances they were giving him.

Ever since the snap was reversed, though, everything had gone so quickly.

He and Sammy had struck up this thing with Darcy because she was the contact. At least, until SHIELD had limped its way back to a functioning unit. Darcy had taken a position with SWORD, and that was that.

They didn’t see enough of her to force her into the loneliness of waiting for them, and she had a life to live.

Which brought them here. About a year since they’d broken things off with Darce, and a year since either of them had dated anyone besides each other.

They were meeting their new handler today. Their last one had been of the absentee sort, so they didn’t actually know what to expect when SHIELD called them in for a meeting.

The office was a big one, off by itself in this otherwise empty office building in downtown DC. After the snap, some things just hadn’t gotten back up and running like they’d used to, and there were quite a few of these old office buildings that SHIELD and SWORD had refurbished for their use.

It was still weird, seeing the cavernously empty lobby with minimal visible security. The rickety elevators and the state of the art offices.

Of course, it became weirder when they stepped into the office and saw the name on the desk.

Dr. Darcy Lewis.

Bucky’s heart skipped a beat and he looked over at Sam really quick.

Sam’s face was unreadable as they entered the office and hung back by the door, unsure of where to go. There was no receptionist, so they both jumped when a voice sounded through the intercom. A very familiar voice.

“Yeah, guys, could you go through the red door? I have no support staff. I’m unlocking it now.”

The door buzzed and both Bucky and Sam jumped into action, pulling it open and stepping into the area beyond. It was a tight squeeze, getting them both through the door at the same time, but neither of them was known for backing down.

Inside, there was an office. With Darcy sitting behind the desk.

God, she looked good, too.

He glanced over at Sam and knew he was thinking the same thing. Well, he guessed he was. Sam was more subtle with his body language, but Bucky had picked up on it through the years.

As they approached the desk, she stood and smiled, and Bucky felt like an idiot, smiling back at her like she was the sun itself.

Sam smiled as well and they both took a seat.

She folded her hands. “So. This is…”

“Weird,” Sam supplied.

“Yeah, tell me about it. I’m supposed to handle you two? In what universe, right?” Darcy laughed, and Bucky huffed out a breath that was supposed to be a chuckle. Sam simply smiled.

“You’re a doctor now?” Bucky asked.

She smirked. “Yep. Got my Ph.D.”

“In Poly Sci?” Sam asked.

“Yeah. And psych. But I’m not here to talk about me… I’m here to touch base with you two and let you know what you’re supposed to be doing next.” She had her hands folded on top of her laptop. She still had the same stickers. Bucky wasn’t sure if that meant she’d bought the same ones for a new laptop or peeled them off, or still had the same laptop as before.

He wasn’t sure what he’d like to be doing next, so he was hyper analyzing her stickers and saying nothing.

Sam finally broke the silence.

“Are they aware of our past when they assigned you to this job?” He twirled his finger in a circle to indicate the three of them.

“They are,” she said. “They thought while a split focus might be bad, there’s a slight chance you two will be easier to contain if we have a connection.”

“To contain?” Sam asked, chuckling.

Darcy smirked. “Yeah, I know, right? Okay so…”

The rest of the meeting was very perfunctory, and down to brass tacks, so to speak. Darcy told them what their next target was. She told them what they needed to do, and to whom, and then, she gave them her comm details, so they could get in touch with her whenever they wanted.

Bucky thought that was dangerous. Because he was liable to contact her whenever now that he could, but neither Sam nor Darcy seemed to be very worried about it. Not as much as he was, at any rate.

“Okay, so when you get back, give me a ring…”

“What are the SHIELD protocols concerning interpersonal relationships?” Bucky finally asked, not looking at Sam’s face at all.

But apparently, he wasn’t thinking what Bucky thought he was, because he chimed in, “Yeah, what about those?”

Darcy smiled and looked down at her hands. “Don’t let it interfere with your missions. That’s the only protocol I was given.”

“That’s good, because uh…” Sam coughed before continuing. “I’d very much like to ask you out again, and I can’t speak for Bucky, but considering how well I know him, and know how he was looking at you this entire meeting… I think he’d like to as well.”

“I would,” Bucky said quickly. “Like to as well.”

Darcy smiled softly and blushed a little. “Well, it can’t go back to how it was.”

Bucky wanted to ask why not, but he bit his tongue, nodding instead. “I understand.”

“Me too,” Sam said.

“Because I mean… I’m a doctor now. So that defaults all arguments in my favor, so…” Darcy teased.

Sam cracked a smile. “I dunno about that…”

“I mean, you can think you’re right all the time, but we’ll know,” Bucky added with a wink, and Darcy swatted his arm. Just like old times. And then he pulled her close for an embrace, ducking his head down onto her shoulder and squeezing. “Missed you, doll.”

“Missed you too,” she said, rubbing his back as he let her go. Sam hugged her next. 

“I know you said they need me, but I need _you_ ,” Sam murmured, almost too quietly to hear. “And you and Bucky are more important to me than anyone else. That’s what I should have said before…”

“You didn’t have to, Sam,” Darcy murmured. “I knew.”

“Still… should have said it.”

“Now you have,” she said. “Now, if you’ll excuse me, I have a few other meetings with a few other degenerate agents, but I get off at seven.”

“That’s a coincidence because that’s when we’re eating dinner,” Sam said.

“Yep,” Bucky agreed. “We’ll pick you up here?”

“Sounds great. Can’t wait,” she said, waving goodbye to them at the door. They left, walking towards the old elevators alone.

“That was a surprise,” Sam said softly, pressing the button. “Wasn’t expecting to see her today.”

“Or again,” Bucky added, noting it wasn’t lit and pressing it again. A little harder than was strictly necessary.

“Yeah… we gotta… do better this time,” Sam said.

“We gotta make time.”

“We _will_ make time.”

They had tons of it. It wouldn’t be hard to give some, or most, of it to Darcy Lewis.

Dr. Darcy Lewis.

Bucky liked the sound of that.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are open, prompt me [here.](https://forms.gle/ejZPceyAAj29SWtK8)


End file.
